RIEN N'EST IMPOSSIBLE !
by dragolove936
Summary: Hermione a 17 ans elle rentre chez elle après une 7ème année a Poudlard bien mouvementé. elle découvrira qu'elle a était adopté mais lorsque ses amis découvrirons l'identité de ses parent biologique et qu'ils lui tournerons le dos il ne restera que LUI pour la soutenir.
1. prologue

Voilà trois jours que je suis rentrée chez moi. J'étais tellement heureuse de revoir mes parents après 10 mois passer à Poudlard.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit et je parcoure la Gazette du Sorcier. Rien d'anormal ces dernier temps depuis que mon meilleur ami Harry Potter avez vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps le calme était revenu dans le pays côté Moldu comme côté sorcier. Bien sûr nous avons subi des pertes de notre côté comme Ron Weasley mon autre meilleur ami qui a reçu le sort de la mort pas Bellatrix Lestrange Remus Lupin, Nimphadora Tonks est bien d'autres mais, du côté des mangemort aussi sois ils étaient morts soient emprisonné à Askban.

En ce début d'après midi j'entends ma mère m'appelait.

- Hermione tu peux descendre s'il te plait

– J'arrive maman

– En arrivant dans le salon je la vois assise avec mon père sur le sofa.

- Hermione ce que nous avons à te dire n'es pas évident nous te prions de nous excuser au part avant et de ne pas nous couper s'il te plait

- Voilà Hermione ce que ta mère essaye de te dire c'est qu'il y a 16 ans de ça nous t'avons recueilli sur le seuil de notre porte une jeune femme au teint basanait te tenais dans les bras et nous a prié de prendre soin de toi que dans son monde rien n'est sur pour toi que tu es en danger.

- Qu'... quoi ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que je ne suis pas votre fille et que pendant 16 ans on m'a menti sur mon identité

Je l'ai regardé les larmes aux yeux

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec nous chérie nous ne pouvions pas te le dire avant la chute du mage noir ta mère biologique avais prix les précautions nécessaires.

- Et pourquoi me le dire maintenant et pas à sa première chute

- Comme vient de te le dire ton père, continua ma mère les larmes aux yeux nous ne pouvions te le dire que quand il serait mort le sort qu'elle a placé sur toi ne se lèverai que dès qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun danger pour toi dans votre monde.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire j'étais choquée d'apprendre que mes parents n'étaient pas mes parents que pendant 16 ans de ma vie j'avais vécue dans l'ignorance de mes origines et que j'avais dû faire face à des insultes alors qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je montée dans ma chambre pour me mètre les idées aux claire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander qui étais mes parents une femme au teint basané mon-t-il dit. Ma mère était derrière la porte elle voulait me parler je ne savais pas si je voulais entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire ou pas.

Rentre !

- Hermione ma petite fille tu sais nous t'avons aimé comme notre propre fille le fait que tu ne sois pas de nous m'importe peu tu restes ma petite fille quand même

- Tu ne comprends pas toute ma vie, vous m'avez mentie, je me suis fait insulté de Sang de Bourbes pendant 7 ans et tout ce qu'on trouve à me dire aujourd'hui c'est que ça ne changera rien à ma vie.

J'étais blasée tous s'écrouler autour de moi, tout ce que j'ai bâti depuis toute petite. Plus rien de m'appartenait désormais.

- je veux rencontrer mes parents biologiques

- Justement chérie sur ce point ils viennent te chercher ce soir à 17h.

Je la regardais avec des gros yeux. J'allais réellement quitter ma maison.

- très bien je serais prête je ne vous incomberais plus de ma présence après cela.

– Tu n'y aies pas du tout Hermione tu sais que nous t'aimons Richard et moi. Mais la close du

– contrat passer avec ta mère stipulé que dès que le sort serait levé tu retournerais vivre avec eux.

- très bien peut tu sortir s'il te plaît je voudrais faire ma valise

Dès qu'elle fut partie je commençais ma valise je prenais toutes mes affaires, mes manuels scolaires, mes produits de toilette mon maquillage mit pattenrond dans sa cage et descendit avec ma valise.

Il était 16h58 j'attendais dans le hall avec mes « parents . Quand j'entends sonner à la porte je sens mon coeur s'accélérait sayer c'était la fin de mon ancienne vie, j'allais découvrir mes parents biologiques et ma nouvelle maison.

Mon père ouvre la porte et je me retrouve nez a nez avec un couple de métisse. La femme était grande élancé et avez des cheveux longs et ondulés et son mari avait une allure d'aristocrate grand fier en costume cravate. La femme s'avance vers moi et me prend dans les bras

- Oh Hermione ma toute petite ce que tu as grandi tu es tellement belle. Regarde Léo elle et exactement comme son frère nous l'a décrite

Ah et en plus de ça j'ai un frère que je côtoie régulièrement à Poudlard et je ne le sais pas alors que lui le sait ! Super !

- Calme toi Alessia laisse la respirée 5 secondes. Bonjour Hermione je suis Léo Zabini et voici ma femme Alessia Zabini.

J'ouvris grand les yeux oh non ça doit être un cauchemars ce n'es pas possible je ne viens pas d'entendre ce que je crois. Je ne peux tous simplement pas être la fille des Zabini encore moins la soeur de se Blaise de malheur.

- Heu bonjour moi c'est Hermione mais, vous le savais déjà.

- Oui nous le savons mon ange. Oh tu m'as tellement manquée.

Ma vie et un cauchemars mon existence et voué à un malheur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Par Merlin qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela.

- Encore merci Mr et Mme Granger d'avoir pris soin de notre petite fille sachez que vous pourrez la voir autant que vous le voudrez.

C'était Mr Zabini qui avait parlé ma mère Mme Granger me pris dans les bras et remercia mon père biologique.

- Très bien Hermione es-tu prête ?

- Heu oui je crois que je suis prête. Je regardais mes parents. Au revoir et à très bientôt je passerai vous voir très souvent.

Ma mère était en larme

- A bientôt mon coeur envoie nous un hiboux pour nous prévenir que tu es bien installé, que tous se passe bien et nous prévenir de ta prochaine visite je t'aime

- Je vous aimes aussi

Sayer me voilà parti pour ma nouvelle vie Mme Zabini me prend la main pour me faire transplané.

Me voilà arrivée devant un grand portail en fer forgé. On voyait au loin le Manoir il était magnifique il y avait une belle allez en dalle avec des buissons sculpté de chaque côté jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il y avait de jolies fleurs un peu partout dans le parc et le manoir était juste sublime. En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée mon coeur battait la chamade. On entre dans un grand hall dominé part des escaliers en marbre.

- Ziva !

Un pop retenti et un minuscule elfe de maison apparaît

- Mme a appelé Ziva

- Oui tu veux bien monter la valise de ma fille dans sa suite s'il te plait

– Oui tous de suite madame

– Elle me prend ma valise et dans un pop disparaît

- Blaise mon chéri

– Oui mère ?

Je le vit arrivé dans toute sa grâce. Il me regarde avec le sourire

- nous sommes rentrés ta soeur et avec nous maintenant peux tu lui faire visiter le manoir s'il te plait nous vous appellerons pour le dîner a 18h30.

- Bien mère

- Ah et expliques lui les règle de vie

Blaise me fit signe de le suivre et dans un pas lent je pars à sa suite

Alors, la sang de bourbe tu prends de la valeur dans ce monde a présent !

Ne m'appelle pas comme cela et puis si je suis une sang de bourbe tu en es un aussi vu que nous sommes de la même famille

Et tac je lui avais fait ravaler ses sarcasmes sur mon sang. Il me regardait de haut

- Ecoute moi bien ici c'est chez moi je ne sais pas pourquoi les parents ont decidés de te reprendre maintenant, mais ne viens pas me gâcher la vie tu restes dans tes appartements et tu n'empiètes pas sur mon territoire !

Il avait dit cela avec toute la méchanceté dont il était capable

- Et bien Zabini je vais te dire une chose je ne suis pas la de guété de coeur non plus on m'y aobligé ma vie d'avant me convenait très bien donc tu ravales ton venin de vil serpent et tu me laisses tranquille.

à

moi.

Et voilà sa commencé bien à peine 10 minutes que j'étais arrivé et ont se disputaient déjà ça promet pour la suite. Par Merlin je suis maudite.

Voilà ta chambre la mienne se trouve en fasse et les appartements de père et mère sont dans l'aile est. Pour le diner tu dois être maquiller coiffer et habiller convenablement. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut dans le dressing et si tu as besoin tu appelle Nîla c'est ton elfe personnel.

Puis il quitta la pièce. J'ouvre la porte et je me retrouve dans une immense pièce ronde avec au milieu un grand lit baldaquin à côté une très belle coiffeuse en chaîne en fasse une grande armoire juste à côté il y a une porte je l'ouvre et rentre dans une immense salle de bain avec une grande baignoire un lavabo, une toilette et un grand miroir sur pied. À côté de la baignoire il y a une seconde porte je l'ouvre et tombe dans un dressing où il y a des robes tout plus belle les une que les autres les chaussure assorti des bijoux et des accessoire. Bon d'accord ma vie n'était peut-être pas si désastreuse que cela en fin de compte. J'appelle mon elfe pour qu'elle m'aide à me préparer

- Nîla ?

- Maitresse Hermione a appelé Nîla ?

- Oui bonjour je voudrais que tu m'aides à me préparer pour le dîner s'il te plait je ne sais pas quoi mètre

Le petit elfe passe à côté de moi, rentre dans le dressing et va vers une robe bleue nuit en satin prend les escarpins assorti avec les boucles d'oreilles et un collier d'opale.

– Voilà madame enfiler ceci et Nîla va vous coiffer et vous maquiller.

Elle sort j'enfile ma robe les escarpins le collier les boucles d'oreille et je rejoins Nîla à la coiffeuse

Je m'assoie elle commence à lissé mes cheveux grâce à un sort puis les ondule. Elle me fais un chignion en laissant les mèches de devant tomber et quelque mèche sortir du chignion. Ensuite avec un sort elle me maquille et me dit de me regarder

J'étais magnifique. Je dessend donc en bas pour le dîner. Mes parent me regardes avec un air fières sur le visage, même Blaise me regardé.


	2. coucou :)

Coucou tout le monde :)

J'écris le 2e chapitre mais, il ne sera pas publié tous de suite j'attends que ma bêta me l'ai corriger, car comme j'ai vu dans vos review les fautes vous gênes.

Normalement il sera publié la semaine prochaine

bisous


	3. Chapter 2

Blaise continue de me regarder.

- je dois avouer malgré moi que vu sous cet angle tu ressembles plus à une femme de ton rang

- Et bien merci cher frère j'essaierai de ne pas faire honte a notre nom.

Ma mère souri puis mon père pris la parole

- Hermione demain soir a lieu ton bal de présentation.

- Bal de présentation ?

- Et bien oui, tu seras présentée comme la deuxième héritière de la famille Zabini est donc il y aura tous les bons partis sang pur digne d'être tes maris et de te faire honneur.

- ..Mes... mes maris ? Mais je ne vais tout de même pas me marier a 17 ans !

- Bien sûr que non tu ne te marieras qu'à la fin de tes études. En attendant nous annoncerons le nom de ton fiancé que tu devras honorer tout au long de l'année à venir.

Je ne comprenais pas très bien

- L'honorer ? Comment sa ?

- Tu ne devras pas fréquenter d'autre garçon pendant l'année scolaire

C'était la meilleure celle la déjà qu'on prévoie mon mariage mais, en plus je n'avais pas le droit de fréquenter d'autre homme. Je réfléchis.

- C'est bon a condition que lui non plus ne devra pas fréquenter c'est ma seule condition s'il ne si tien pas j'annulerai le mariage.

Mon père me regarder avec de gros yeux.

- Bon est bien nous savons d'où elle tient son caractère au moins. Chérie elle est comme toi, impulsive. Pour en revenir au problème si c'est ta décision j'en parlerai avec le père de ton fiancé mais, je ne pense pas que sa pause problème.

- Bon déjà un point de régler ensuite j'aimerais savoir qui sera mon fiancé s'il vous plait père

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée qu'elle l'appelait père son visage s'éclaira.

- Et bien tu le sauras au bal de présentation comme lui.

Je m'attendais au pire qui sait sur qui je peux tomber.

Le repas était fini je remonte donc dans ma chambre, je vais dans la salle de bain me démaquille fais une petite toilette me met en chemise de nuit et me brosse les dents. Je me glisse dans mes draps et repense à ma journée. J'avais appris que j'avais été adopté, je suis une sang pur, mes parents sont les Zabini, mon frère n'es autre que Blaise zabini mon ennemi depuis 7 ans et le meilleur demain je serai fiancé avec Merlin sait qui. ça faisait beaucoup pour une journée je trouve. Quand j'allais enfin me couchais pour dormir j'entendis frapper à ma porte.

– Oui

- C'est Blaise je peux entrer ?

Blaise qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui la encore

- Oui rentre.

Il rentre et regarde ma chambre je l'avais décorées à ma façon. J'avais repeint les murs en mauve avec des rideaux en velours un peu plus foncé, accrocher des photos de mes amis et de moi au mur ranger mes lire dans la bibliothèque et accrocher des poster de quidditch et des bizzard' sister.

- Waou tu as tous refait ici.

- Et oui il fallait bien que je me sente à l'aise dans ma chambre. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Heu ... je voudrais parler.

- Très bien je t'écoute

- Je voulais commencer par m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Et je voulais aussi te demander de faire une trêve pour les parents. Je sais qu'ils sont plus qu'heureux d'avoir leurs deux enfants réunis à la maison et je trouve que ce serait égoïste de leur faire subir nos engueulades.

- Tous d'abord d'accord pour les excuses je ne suis pas rancunière. Et pour la trêve je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ils n'ont pas à subir. Par contre, je ne peux pas te promettre que du jour au lendemain on sera comme les cinq doigts de la main, il va me falloir du temps pour oublier tout ce que j'ai subi ses dernières années par toi.

– Je comprends très bien donc dès maintenant il n'y a plus de Zabini ni Granger ni Sang de Bourbe seulement du Blaise et Hermione.

Il me tend la main pour seller la trêve, je m'approche de lui et le prend dans les bras il a l'air choqué mais, répond à mon embrassade. On se separd

- Bonne nuit Hermione à demain. Le petit-déjeuner et servi a 9h30 sois prête.

D'accord merci Blaise à demain.

Puis il referme la porte. Je me retrouve seul dans ma chambre et je me rappelle que Ron m'avait invité à venir chez lui pour les vacances. Il fallait que je leurs annonce qui j'étais vraiment le plus tôt serait le mieux, car à la rentrée je ne serai plus Hermione Jane Granger mais, Hermione Allessia Zabini. J'espère qu'ils comprendront et qu'ils ne me laisseront pas tomber. Non Hermione c'est tes meilleurs amis ils vont comprendre ne t'en fais pas. Je leur écrirai demain pour leur donner rendez-vous sur le chemin de travers et tous leurs expliqué je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Maîtresse il faut vous lever maintenant

- Mmmmh

- Maîtresse il est 8h30 Nîva a reçu l'ordre de venir vous réveiller, car une dure journée vous attend.

- Très bien Nîva je me lève. Peut tu préparais mes affaires s'il te plaît

La petite elfe s'exécute. Je sors de mon lit et fonce à la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche qui me remettra d'aplombs.

Il me reste un peu de temps avant de rejoindre ma mère. Je me décide donc à écrire à Harry.

_Cher Harry_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu te remets de la bataille. Pour mon cas j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter au Weasley et à toi voilà pourquoi je t'écris. Je voulais vous donner rendez-vous demain à 14h au chemin de Travers à toi, Ron et Ginny._

_Je vous embrasse très fort_

_Hermione_

_Je remets la lettre à un des hiboux du manoir et décend rejoindre ma mère._


	4. remerciments

J'aimerais vous remercier pour les reviews et je suis encore une fois désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. J'essaie de m'amélioré j'espère que mon histoire vous plait. Je vous fais des gros bisous


End file.
